1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical stapler for implanting mechanical surgical fasteners into the tissue of a patient, and, in particular, to a surgical stapler which is powered by a motor for firing surgical fasteners into tissue and a controller for determining one or more conditions related to the firing of the surgical fasteners and controlling the stapler in response to one or more sensed feedback signals.
2. Background of Related Art
Motor-powered surgical staplers include motors which translate components that are used to clamp tissue and activate a staple firing mechanism. Pre-stapling calibration identifies the current position of the translating components. This calibration can be time consuming, requiring full strokes of the translating components to their full proximal and distal stop positions. Additionally, precise calibration may be difficult where tolerances between mating components and/or gear meshes have some gap or slip associated to enable assembly of the motor-powered surgical stapler. Thus, there is a need for new and improved powered surgical staplers that precisely determine the position of the translating components to calibrate the powered surgical staplers.